The Seer and the Princess
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: AU! In a far off kingdom, a girl named Homura has the power to see the future, a gift people around her treat like a curse. But when she sees the princess killed by an assassin, can she make it time to save and what's more, can she get Madoka to believe her? Maybe MadokaxHomura; Not sure. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom. The kingdom was a lively kingdom that had a great princess, Madoka, and all was well.

But not all the time was this happy kingdom very happy. For you see, living amongst the normal folk, were people called Seers. They looked like normal humans, except they can see into the future, a power feared among the town's folk of the quiet kingdom.

Our story takes place in this kingdom, with a young seer, the princess… and an old friend wanting revenge.

* * *

On the outside, Homura looked like a regular teenage girl. With her long, black hair, dark eyes and her cold personality, you think she would be the bell of the city.

However, you're wrong. Because Homura had a dark secret that made her an outcast: She was a seer, a person with the gift of seeing the future. At first, the people she knew accepted her power. But one day, she had a vision of her friend falling off a cliff. "Don't worry Homura," she said with a smile. "I'll be fine! Don't worry!" She was wrong.

Suddenly, everything Homura knew came crashing down. Her friends started saying she caused her friends death. "Tell us witch," they'd ask her. "Are you going to kill us too?!" "No. no... I didn't do it!" she would say, backing away from her once-friends.

It seemed like no one would believe her anymore. They just wouldn't grasp the fact she was incent. How could they? They needed a target to blame; and they chose Homura.

But soon, things would change when she came along….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our adventure starts with the arrival of a prince. "Make way for the prince! Make way for the prince!" yelled the servants that are preparing the way of their master. In came the prince. He had short blue hair and wore a blue shirt with yellow trim, white pants and had a white cape that reaches to his torso with gold trim around the neck area.

People were cheering and talking amongst each other. "I wonder why the prince is here?" the crowd was growing. One of the citizens was Homura. As the prince rode by her, she gasped. She was having another one of her visions.

In the vision, she saw a girl in a pink dress getting stabbed by a cloaked figure with a long sword. And just as the vision started, it ended. Homura dropped to the ground, grasping for breath. She turned at the blue prince riding on his horse to the princesses' castle. _Could it be…_ she thought to herself.

By now, people were staring at another source. "Hey, isn't that the girl who says that she's a seer?" "I heard she killed her own friend." Homura got up off the ground as the crowd was cornering her. Fearing her life, she started to run away. "There she goes!" the mob chased after her.

As she was running away, she heard a voice. "Psst!" Homura turned and saw a girl with red hair. With no other chose, she ran into the dark alley.

Gasping for breath, Homura turned to the person who saved her. The girl grinned at her. "So what did you do?" she asked. Homura stared at the girl. She wore a red, sleeveless coat with white trimming connected with a ruby colored broach and black pants with a brown belt. She had long, red boots with white trim and wore her hair up in a high ponytail with a black bow.

"Who are you?" Homura asked her. "Me? Name's Kyoko. Nice to meet ya." She stuck out her arm. Homura awkwardly shook back. "Say," Kyoko gave her a funny look. "Weren't you the girl who sees the future or something like that?" Homura nodded. "They say I cause nothing but trouble." She said. "Well then. If you're looking for trouble, just come to me!" Kyoko smiled. Homura smiled back. At last someone she could trust. Someone who wouldn't point the finger at her and turn their back's on.

At last she found a friend.


End file.
